Merci
by Kitsune aquatik
Summary: Stiles venait d'avouer à Derek qu'il était amoureux de lui et le loup lui répondit 'merci' et parti. ..pas vraiment un sterek ou à peine suggéré. Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas
1. Chapter 1

Derek se demandait pourquoi chaque fois que la meute avait besoin de se réunir, ils venaient tous chez lui? Bon oui il était le seul adulte, oui il n'avait personne chez lui pour espionner un groupe de jeunes et de ce fait pour entendre malencontreusement parler de loup-garou et de tout ce qui concerne le surnaturel. Mais bon sang ce que ça pouvait l'énerver. Déjà lui n'était pas un alpha, mais en plus il ne se considérait pas vraiment comme un membre de la meute de Scott McCall le vrai alpha. ''17 ans le gosse et une lenteur de déduction proche du risible!'' Sérieusement Derek se demandait dans quel monde il était tombé. Et s'il n'y avait eu que Scott encore ça aurait pu le faire, mais il fallait qu'il soit entouré bien entendu. Attention ''une banshee, reine du lycée, super intello, plutôt jolie mais très imbu de sa personne. Une jeune kitsune, toute récente kitsune, arrivée comme une fleur et qui avait réussi à se faire une place en sachant manier le katana et en tombant sous le charme du gosse McCall. Un jeune bêta de 15 ans, bien déterminé, voilà un bon point, très colérique, moins bon point. Et Stiles! Mon dieu Stiles''. Derek ne savait même pas comment décrire ce gosse… ''Enervant, casse-pieds, bavard, bruyant, maladroit, humain, tête en l'air, stressé enfin il pourrait continuer la liste pendant une semaine sûrement. Bon oui Stiles était gentil, loyal, serviable et d'autres qualités qui faisaient de lui un bon allié, mais de là à ce que Derek l'accepte chez lui à chaque réunion non''. Pitié pas ça! Le plus insupportable dans l'histoire, c'était les battements de cœur de Stiles qui avaient l'air d'être toujours à mille à l'heure. ''Comment faisait-il pour vivre normalement avec un cœur qui battait aussi vite c'est hallucinant et inhumain ?'' Alors ça avait le don d'agacer Derek.

* * *

><p>Lui il était debout derrière la table, les ados étaient en face et regardaient un plan de la forêt. Stiles était pile en face de Derek et il ne bougeait presque pas, respirait à peine et se triturait les mains à s'en arracher la peau. Et ce cœur, casse-oreille qui ne cessait de tambouriner.<p>

- Stiles, tu vas bien?

Stiles leva la tête vers Derek fuyant son regard et répondit:

- Ouais.

Derek l'avait connu plus bavard. ''Bon, bref laissons-le de côté lui et son fichu cœur.''

Ce fut long mon dieu. Ils partirent un à un rentrants enfin chez eux. Derek souffla avant de se rendre compte que dans son canapé, il restait, un ado assit. Stiles!

- Stiles?

Le garçon leva la tête. Il semblait tout à coup atterrir.

- Ils sont partis? Depuis longtemps?

- Lydia a été la dernière à partir, il y a cinq minutes.

Stiles se leva, mit son sac sur une épaule et alla pour partir. Soudain il s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas jusqu'à la table.

- Derek, je peux te parler?

''Oh là pourquoi? Que devait-il répondre?''

- Rentre chez toi, j'ai eu mon compte de blabla pour aujourd'hui.

Comme Stiles ne semblait pas décider à bouger Derek finit par céder.

- Tu as une minute pour me dire ce que tu veux. Soit court, précis et que je comprenne.

L'ado inspira fort et puis:

- Derek, je suis amoureux de toi!

''….. Déconnexion totale du cerveau. Vite putain, réfléchir, répondre un truc, n'importe quoi, oh là faut redémarrer tout de suite là''. Derek ouvrit la bouche et sortit un simple:

- Merci.

''Mais non, mais n'importe quoi, fallait pas dire merci. Pourquoi merci d'ailleurs? Mais quel con franchement''. Et puis ne sachant pas quoi dire Derek se détourna et partit à l'étage en grognant contre lui-même.

Stiles resta quelques secondes sans bouger là où il était et puis il courut à toute vitesse pour sortir du loft, de l'immeuble et de la vue de Derek, le plus rapidement possible. ''Putain, il lui avait dit. Ça faisait des mois qu'il se torturait l'esprit pour ça, et là, il lui avait dit comme ça sans passer par quatre chemins et le loup avait répondu: merci! Pourquoi merci d'ailleurs?'' L'ado ne savait pas quoi faire. Rentrer chez lui, passer voir Scott, aller se jeter de la falaise? ''La falaise aurait pu être une option s'il n'aimait pas autant sa vie''. Lydia, voilà oui Lydia, c'était bien. Il se voyait mal annoncer à Scott qu'il était amoureux de Derek, ''sérieux pour le coup, ce serait Scott qui irait se jeter de la falaise''.

Il arriva chez Lydia et sonna. Il battait d'un pied le paillasson rose de l'entrée. Madame Martin vint ouvrir.

- Stiles.

- Bonjour, madame Martin, Lydia est là?

- Je vais la chercher.

La femme rousse partit et sa miniature arriva quelques minutes après.

- Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je … besoin de parler.

- Attends viens, entre tu m'as l'air stressé.

Et elle le fit entrer. ''Combien de fois il avait rêvé qu'elle l'invite chez elle, des tas, mais c'était auparavant, avant qu'un ténébreux loup-garou ultra sexy avec des yeux à tomber ne le rencontre glacialement un après-midi dans une forêt glauque''. On pourrait croire le tableau magnifique, mais la réalité avait été toute autre et le cœur de Stiles n'avait plus battu un seul jour comme il fallait depuis cet instant-là, ce putain d'instant. Bref, il était chez Lydia. ''Et maintenant il allait lui dire quoi? Qu'il était passé d'un amour de dix ans pour elle à un amour pour un mec, loup-garou, mais ça restait un mec, aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux verts, aux muscles… non, surtout ne pas penser à ça''.

- Il y a un problème?

- Non…Oui, enfin… oui. Je viens de dire à quelqu'un à qui je n'aurai jamais dû dire ça que je l'aime. Mais genre que je l'aime vraiment, genre que je suis amoureux… et merde.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas en parler à Scott?

- Je ne veux pas avoir sa mort sur ma conscience.

- Quoi?

- Je me comprends. Je fais quoi maintenant?

- Par rapport à quoi?

- à la personne à qui j'ai déclaré mon amour.

- Tu es vraiment amoureux?

- Je t'assure que je préférai te répondre non, mais je suis obligé de dire oui.

- Bon qui est-ce?

- Tu jures, promets de ne rien dire à personne, personne hein? De sur. Pas même y faire allusion devant quelqu'un.

- Promis!

- Bon assied-toi bien.

* * *

><p>Derek tournait dans son loft en grommelant. ''Il était con ou quoi ce gosse. N'importe quoi. C'était quoi cette déclaration sortie de nulle part. Il avait bien besoin de ça tiens''. Bon oui il appréciait bien Stiles depuis quelque temps, il avait fini par s'y faire mais de là à s'attendre à de tels mots non. Il ne savait même pas comment réagir, ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire, ni….raaah. ''A lui, Derek Hale, loup-garou, un gosse de pas encore 18 ans venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amour. Il n'était vraiment pas net ce Stiles. Depuis quand et comment et pourquoi? Franchement Derek se considérait comme le pire de tous les idiots du monde. Méchant, cassant, pas drôle, qui n'aimait pas parler, qui aimait être seul dans son coin et tentait le plus possible d'imposer qu'on le respecte. Non, mais ce n'était juste pas concevable''. Finalement, ne sachant pas quoi faire après avoir eu plusieurs idées toutes plus merdiques les unes que les autres, après avoir tapé quatre fois le même message sur son portable et l'avoir effacé quatre fois il se décida à sortir de chez lui.<p>

* * *

><p>- Nooon mais c'est du pur délire là Stiles. Derek, Derek Hale?<p>

- Tu en connais beaucoup de Derek toi?

- Deux.

- Vivant à Beacon Hills?

- Un seul. Mais t'as mangé quoi sérieusement. Faut arrêter la drogue hein. On parle de Derek quand même là.

- Merci, je suis au courant. Ça fait des mois que ça me prends la tête comme pas permis. Mais bon là c'est fait, je lui ai dit.

- Bon, je promets de venir à ton enterrement si jamais, j'apporterai une belle musique et déposerai une rose, parce que tu es conscient qu'il va te tuer à un moment donné hein quand même?

- Je sais! Et me cacher ne servira à rien, il me trouvera n' importe où à cause de mon odeur.

- Et il a juste répondu ''merci'' c'est tout?

- C'est tout et il est monté dans l'escalier.

- Pourquoi merci?

- Mais si je le savais, je ne serai sûrement pas là.

- C'est un crétin.

- Tu ne m'apprends rien là Lydia.

- Alors pourquoi tu es amoureux?

- Mais bon sang c'est évident, parce qu'il est tellement con qu'il a fini par me rendre encore plus con que lui. Mais non, voyons parce que… Tiens c'est vrai pourquoi je suis amoureux?

* * *

><p>Derek avait pris une décision débile, il en était conscient. Il se serait bien tranché la gorge d'avoir eu une telle idée, mais sur le moment il avait pensé que c'était le seul truc un tant soit peu intelligent à faire. ''Comme si aller voir son oncle psychopathe-fou-furieux-complètement-taré allait pouvoir l'aider. D'autant que l'oncle en question se trouvait dans un asile psychiatrique, mais bravo Derek alors là vraiment bravo''.<p>

- Il est resté après les autres et t'a dit comme ça qu'il était amoureux de toi?

- Tu le fait exprès ou quoi c'est ce que je viens de dire. Je te savais fou mais pas sourd.

- Je ne suis pas fou déjà, qu'as-tu répondu quoi?

- J'ai… j'ai dit; merci.

- Mais tu es un gros imbécile.

- Merci, je le sais, je ne serais pas ici si ce n'était pas le cas. Tu aurais dit quoi à ma place?

- Je lui aurai dit viens baiser avec moi dans ma tanière.

- Et tu me dis que tu n'es pas fou?

- Non plus sérieusement. Déjà j'aurai essayé de comprendre ce qu'il me trouve parce que si jetais Derek Hale, je me poserais sérieusement la question.

- Mais ça fait deux heures que je me pose la question.

- Ah ben, on avance là!

- Absolument pas. Tu sais quoi fais comme si je n'étais jamais venu te voir.

Franchement c'était de loin la plus mauvaise idée de Derek. Après avoir répondu merci à une déclaration d'amour.

* * *

><p>Ben bon Stiles n'était pas plus avancé. ''Bordel, pourquoi il était amoureux déjà, de ce type, de ce loup aigri?'' Oui, bon Stiles reconnaissait que s'il arrêtait d'y penser aussi fort, il savait très bien pourquoi il était amoureux. ''Derek était beau, ténébreux, riche, mais c'était un détail, mystérieux, acide (oui pour Stiles ça s'apparentait à une qualité), des yeux à vouloir les lui arracher et les mettre sous verre tellement ils étaient beaux, un corps qui vous donnait envie de vous blottir contre voir même d'être tenté de se fondre dedans, un sourire (bon oui Derek souriait peu et heureusement quelque part) qui vous faisait fondre au point de se liquéfier complètement et d'oublier jusqu'à son propre prénom, une voix qu'on avait envie d'écouter à longueur de journée. Une classe sans égale (une Camaro, un loft, un blouson de cuir), et une force surhumaine mais ce n'était pas toujours une qualité''. Des défauts bien sûr il en avait des tas, mais malheureusement ils plaisaient aussi à Stiles. Très embêtant tout ça. ''Oh youpi voici papa Stilinski qui rentre!'' Décidément c'est une mauvaise journée pour Stiles.<p>

- Que fait mon ado préféré devant une télévision éteinte en pleine après-midi?

- Dépressif!

- Quoi?

- Hein?

- Tu as dit dépressif? Tu as pris trop de médicaments?

- Non.

- Pas assez?

- Non plus. Papaaaa, je suis amoureux!

''Oh merde alors. Bon c'est pas si grave. Un ado de 17 ans amoureux ça arrive tous les jours non. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi être dépressif''?

- Et de qui?

- Heu… joker?

- Tu veux pas m'en parler?

- Joker encore?

- Tu n'as droit qu'à un seul joker Stiles, je te rappelle les règles avec moi, et puis c'est ta faute, tu en as déjà trop dit là.

L'ado soupira et fit une moue avec sa bouche, mais le père restait inflexible. Le shérif (oui parce que le père de Stiles était shérif et qu'il avait coffré 2 x le fameux Derek Hale, ben oui ça aurait été trop simple hein) se débarrassa de ses affaires de boulot et vint s'asseoir à côté de son fils.

- Je t'écoute et je te préviens, j'ai tout mon temps jusqu'à demain midi.

- Bon, bon, bon… ton ado préféré a encore fait une bêtise, enfin pas une bêtise, enfin je vais peut-être mourir à cause de ça donc ouais une bêtise en faite… j'ai dit à quelqu'un à qui je n'aurai jamais dû le dire que je suis amoureux de cette personne. Voilà et maintenant je me demande combien de jours je vais devoir vivre dans la peur qu'il me tue.

- C'est pas si grave et personne ne tue quelqu'un pour une déclaration d'amour. Au contraire on est censé être plutôt touché non? On est d'accord t'as utilisé ton joker pour éviter de me dire son nom, mais tu es quand même obligé de répondre à ma question, tu as bien dis: ''Il''?

''Et merde! Quoi de pire maintenant''? Décidément Stiles hésita à reconsidérer l'idée de se jeter de la falaise. Sa vie était peut-être pas si belle à bien y réfléchir.

- J'ai dit ''Il''?

- Tu as dit ''Il'' oui. La peur qu'il me tue. C'est exactement tes mots mon fils.

- Super, haha trop cool ma vie est foutue à jamais. Comment je fais pour me mettre dans des situations pareilles? Sérieusement c'est quoi le problème de Stiles Stilinski sur cette terre, c'est quoi le but de ma vie hein? Réduire mon existence à une bonne blague ou juste tenter de perdre le peu de dignité que je possède le plus rapidement possible. Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrai…

- Stiles, tu te perds complètement là. Je voulais juste savoir si j'avais bien entendu, c'est tout.

- De? Tu t'en fiche?

- Je ne dirais pas ça non.

- T'es déçu?

- Non plus non.

- Choqué?

- Non. Tu ne vas pas me faire tout le dictionnaire ou bien? C'est juste …. Je suis à moitié surpris en fait.

- à moitié?

- Stiles, je t'ai vu naître, je t'ai vu grandir, je suis ton père, tu t'en souviens ou pas du tout?

- Je… oui mais heu… je t'annonce que je suis amoureux d'un garçon et tout ce que tu me dis c'est que tu es mon père. Je dois comprendre quoi?

- Ne te mets pas ça dans la tête, retire tout de suite cette idée.

- Ok. Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas surpris? Tu as fouillé ma chambre?

- Même si je fouillais la maison entière et celle de Scott, je ne trouverai rien, je te connais tu n'es pas du genre à cacher des choses matérielles ou que ce soit et encore moins des choses écrites. Je suis juste ton père. Va prendre ta douche, on va passer à table bientôt.

Bon Lydia n'avait pas été choqué, le shérif non plus, ça partait pas trop mal restait Derek. C'était une toute autre histoire. Stiles sous la douche pensait à Derek. Oui, d'accord rien de nouveau il y pensait tout le temps. Bon, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle du loup pour le moment. Il entendit son portable sonner, Sortit de la douche, faillit s'éclater sur le carrelage et répondit sans regarder qui l'appelait.

- Allô? Dit-il très méfiant.

- Hey mec, ça va, t'as une drôle de voix.

- Oh Scott merci c'est toi. (Décidément ''merci'' était le mot du jour ou quoi?)

- Derek m'a appelé avant (oh non putain non, dieu, Seigneur, druide, Darach, Néméton…peu importe qui) il veut qu'on se retrouve demain au loft après les cours pour parler de son statut dans la meute. (Oh mon dieu respiration reprise correctement)

- D'accord.

- T'es sûr que ça va?

- Moui. Bonne nuit à demain.

Oui, Stiles aurait pu lui dire, ça aurait peut-être aidé mais bien entendu, il n'était pas né pour se simplifier la vie. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour lâcher cette bombe prête à exploser. Scott ne saurait pas. Stiles irait demain chez Derek en évitant de lui parler, de le regarder, de le sentir, de le toucher, de… ''Oh mais oh non là on s'égare grave''. Bref éviter d'aimer Derek. ''Wah l'idée de malade qui allait être juste trop facile à réaliser quoi! Bravo Stiles''


	2. Chapter 2

''Visiblement ça devait être la journée spéciale: Derek prend des décisions idiotes. La dernière en date: téléphoner à l'alpha pour organiser une réunion de meute le lendemain au loft pour soi-disant parler de son statut dans la meute. On n'a sûrement jamais entendu autant de conneries dans une seule phrase''. Derek se tapait le front contre un mur de son loft, il s'en foutait de se blesser, ça allait de toute façon cicatriser. Vraiment il était con fallait pas se le cacher. ''Il allait dire quoi demain, et pourquoi hein? Pour voir Stiles et tenter de le retenir avant qu'il parte pour lui parler''. De rage, il prit son blouson, le passa et ressortit de chez lui. Il partit à pied dans la nuit qui était déjà tombée en prenant, selon lui, enfin une décision utile et adulte. Il allait passer voir Stiles chez lui pour lui parler.

Il sonna chez le shérif qui vint lui ouvrir en pyjama.

- Monsieur Hale?

- Bonsoir, Shérif heu je … Stiles est là?

- Il dort.

Le shérif se figea et regarda Derek, puis il tourna sa tête vers l'escalier, fronça les sourcils, sembla réfléchir et regarda de nouveau Derek.

- Je comprends mieux.

''Et merde, Stiles devait être le seul ado de Beacon Hills à raconter sa vie à son père''.

- Je lui dis que vous êtes passé?

- Non. On a une réunion de meute demain, ça attendra. Merci quand même bonne soirée.

''Bon non finalement c'était une mauvaise, très mauvaise idée''.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Stiles arriva au lycée. Il regardait de tous côtés au cas où Derek se pointerait. Son père ne lui avait pas dit que le loup était passé hier soir à la maison. Il avait voulu et puis s'était ravisé.<p>

- Tu es suivi par la police?

- Oh putain Scott préviens!

Stiles avait fait un sacré bond et mit sa main sur son cœur.

- Tu vas bien? Tu es malade?

- Non, non. Tout va bien, super bien, trop, trop bien.

Stiles arrêta Scott avant de passer les portes du lycée.

- Je peux te demander si tu sens l'odeur de Derek quelque part?

Scott huma l'air.

- Non pas une trace. Pourquoi?

- Non, comme ça oublie ça.

- Tout va bien avec Derek?

- Oui, je voulais juste pas le voir ce matin.

- Tu sais qu'on le voit en fin de journée?

- Justement ça suffira amplement à ma vie. (Putain depuis quand il disait ce genre de phrase). D'ailleurs je veux pas te vexer dans ton statut de chef de meute, mais c'est vraiment utile que je vienne? Non, parce que je vois pas bien ce que le statut de Derek au sein de la meute me regarde tu vois.

- C'est Derek qui a dit préviens tout le monde et préviens Stiles aussi.

Stiles se figea net.'' Oh mon dieu, ça sonnait le traquenard à plein nez ça. Ce chieur de loup voulait s'expliquer, c'était clair et net. Il allait mourir''.

- Scott, tu me promets de venir à mon enterrement?

Scott fronça les sourcils en suivant Stiles dans la classe en se demandant si son ami attendait vraiment une réponse.

* * *

><p>Objectif du jour parlé à Stiles. Sans le brusquer, sans le menacer et en évitant de le gêner encore plus que la situation ne le gênait sûrement déjà. Bon Derek savait qu'il n'était pas le roi de la parole et encore moins de la sympathie, mais ça devrait aller. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait lui dire ni comment. Par quoi commencer. Comment on répond à une déclaration d'amour? Derek s'installa à sa table avec un papier et un crayon. Il écrivit trois mots qu'il effaça de suite, retenta quelques mots qu'il effaça encore, cassa quatre fois la mine du crayon, jeta une dizaine de feuilles à la poubelle. ''Résultat des courses. Feuille blanche, pas plus d'idée, pas plus de solutions. Une heure trente de perdue''! Il avait hésité à se pointer au lycée, avait failli appeler sa petite sœur Cora, avait hésité à aller revoir son oncle psychopathes mais l'idée était à peine passée dans sa tête qu'elle était repartie très vite. Finalements il avait appelé Isaacs mais il sentait qu'il allait le regretter.<p>

- Hé mais salut Derek.

- Isaacs je te réveille?

- Non, en France, on est à la moitié de la journée déjà. Tu m'appelles pourquoi?

- J'ai un souci, petit. Enfin pas si petit non. J'ai quelqu'un qui m'a dit hier être amoureux de moi.

- Noooooooooon, c'est classe ça, enfin Stiles te l'a avoué, putain, j'y croyais plus mec.

Derek marqua un moment de silence en réfléchissant.

- Tu le savais?

- Bah ouais. Non, sérieux y aurait fallu que je sois con, aveugle et sourd pour ne pas m'en rendre compte. Je l'ai compris la première fois que je l'ai vu te regarder. Ses yeux criaient: LOVE DEREK HALE!

- Misère…

- C'est bon, tu lui as dit que tu l'aimes aussi et vous allez vivre enfin un amour passionné?

- N'importe quoi. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de te téléphoner, je le savais. Pourquoi je n'écoute jamais cette petite voix dans ma tête.

- Tu n'as pas de sentiment pour lui?

-Isaac, je peux savoir dans quel monde tu vis? Bien sûr que non que je n'ai pas de sentiment pour lui.

- Ah! Je dois être con, aveugle et sourd alors.

- Tu sais quoi je vais raccrocher et te laisser délirer.

Et Derek raccrocha. Il mordit son téléphone, puis donna un coup de griffe à sa table et finalement, ressorti de son loft pour la huitième fois en seize heures. Il décida de se rendre au lycée.

* * *

><p>Au lycée, on est censé y aller pour étudier et écouter un minimum. Déjà d'habitude, Stiles n'était pas le plus attentif des élèves (il s'en foutait, il avait de bonnes notes) mais aujourd'hui c'était pire que tout. Cette histoire de réunion lui bloquait le cerveau. Pas moyen de penser à autre chose. Et comme Derek allait de pair avec la réunion, il ne pensait qu'à ces deux choses réunies. Son cahier de notes en souffrit ce jour-là. Gribouillages en tous genres, dessins griffonnés, ratures, déchirages de pages. De loin Scott l'observait et il remarqua que Lydia aussi observait Stiles. Parfois elle hochait la tête, parfois elle soupirait. Scott comprit qu'elle savait quelque chose. Pendant le cours de maths Stiles était dans le même état. Sur la couverture de son livre sans faire gaffe, il écrivit : Derek avec un petit cœur à côté, Il vit le dessin à la fin du cours. Il se leva en le cachant contre son corps et se précipita à son casier.<p>

- Hééé Stiles vraiment je t'assure, tu es bizarre aujourd'hui.

- Lâche-moi avec ça Scott, j'ai le droit d'avoir mes soucis.

- Tu caches quoi sur ton livre?

- Absolument rien.

- Bon, tu sais quoi si tu ne veux pas me parler bien, je laisse tomber, je vais à la cafétéria. Bye.

Stiles regarda son meilleur ami partir le long du couloir. Il faudrait qu'il lui dise. C'est sur que Scott était assez raisonnable pour ne pas se jeter du haut de la falaise. Mais parler à Scott était beaucoup plus dur que de parler à son père ou à Lydia. D'ailleurs, elle était où son amie rousse? Pas là quand il en aurait eu besoin. Il pourrait peut-être lui demander de parler à Scot pour lui histoire d'amener le sujet. Il allait pour ranger son livre de maths dans son casier quand il sentit qu'on lui tapotait le dos avec un doigt. Il se retourna en sursautant vivement, poussa un cri et retint sa respiration. ''Oh misère, l'objet de ses fantasmes mais aussi de son malheur, de sa torture se tenait devant lui. Oh misère et son cœur qui repartit à vive allure, et l'air qui commençait à lui manquer et son livre qui était tombé par terre au pieds du loup avec son dessin naze bien en évidence. Derek suivit le regard de Stiles et vit le dessin sur le livre.

* * *

><p>Et merde! Il était venu pour lui causer, mais lui avait fait peur et Stiles avait lâché un bouquin par terre et Derek avait vu sur la couverture son nom écrit avec un petit cœur à côté. Punaise ça partait mal cette histoire. ''Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose mais quoi, vite quoi dire''.<p>

- Où est Scott?

Oui, bon ok c'était naze et aucun rapport avec le sujet qu'il voulait aborder au départ mais son prénom, ce cœur… Stiles était vraiment amoureux alors? Et maintenant il allait faire quoi? Personne ne lui avait jamais dit être amoureux ou amoureuse de lui. Paige avait été la seule à lui avoir dit ''je t'aime'' mais elle avait 15 ans et lui aussi et depuis là rien. Mon dieu l'handicapé des sentiments qu'il était. Pour toute réponse à sa question merdique Stiles lui montra de la main le chemin de la cafétéria puis il ramassa son livre, le lança dans le casier, ferma ce dernier et partit en courant s'enfermer dans une classe. Bon merde une occasion de raté. Derek se maudissait de perdre la parole comme ça devant un simple ado. Le loup vit passer à côté de lui un éclair roux qui se précipita dans la classe où Stiles était enfermé. Bon ben, il aura le temps jusqu'à cet aprèm pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, quand et comment. Il repartit vers la sortie du lycée. S'arrêta devant la classe où Stiles, et vraisemblablement Lydia s'étaient réfugiés. Il hésita à tendre l'oreille, mais renonça et finit par partir en soupirant. ''Et maintenant il lui restait quoi comme alternative à part attendre en espérant ne pas devenir fou?''

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Stiles? Pourquoi Derek était là? Il t'a dit quoi?

- Il … a demandé où était Scott mais… je pense que c'est pas ça qu'il voulait au départ. Il est venu pour m'étrangler sûrement, mais à été surpris parce que j'ai fait tomber mon livre de math sur lequel pendant le cours j'avais écrit son nom dessus avec un cœur. Mais sans le vouloir hein et … et je sais plus quoi faire.

- Tu pourrais lui écrire? Un message ou alors une lettre. Tu dois vraiment venir à la réunion de meute tout à l'heure?

- Scott a dit que Derek avait demandé à ce que je vienne, mais j'ai compris en fait qu'il veut juste me parler, ou me tuer, ou les deux en fait. Cette réunion na strictement aucun but à part…

- Qu'il puisse parler avec toi soit avant, soit après. C'est peut-être une idée idiote, mais tu ne penses pas que passer chez lui avant la réunion, juste toi tout seul, ça peut aider? Parce que si tu es dans cet état à la réunion, déjà ça va paraître suspec,t mais vous allez être mal les deux. Je n'ai malheureusement rien de mieux à te proposer.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Je vais faire ça. Je vais aller le voir à la place du dernier cours comme ça ça me laissera un peu moins de quarante-cinq minutes pour lui parler avant que vous arriviez. À ce stade j'ai plus trop le choix. J'suis à deux doigts de la crise de panique.

* * *

><p>''Et voilà, voilà comme un imbécile Derek était à nouveau en train de tourner bêtement dans son loft. Et ça ne l'avance à quoi, à rien mais rien du tout. Aucun progré, rien n'avance, on tourne en rond dans tous les sens du terme. C'est rageant, frustrant et personne pour l'aider un peu. Merci Peter, merci Isaac, vous n'avez absolument pas aidé''. Derek fit sa liste de contacts, vraiment personne à appeler. Il hésita encore à appeler Cora, mais il était sûr qu'elle allait lui répondre que c'était pas son problème. Il se coucha sur son canapé et ferma les yeux. Il finit par s'endormir.<p>

- Alors c'est quoi le souci?

- Laura? Comment tu… tu es vivante?

- Je suis dans ta tête Derek, enfin dans ton rêve je pense parce que tu as l'air endormi.

- On ne sait jamais ici à Beacon Hills.

- Alors pour que je sois là, tu dois avoir un problème tenace non?

- Prenant surtout. Je t'explique, il y a ce garçon-là, Stiles, qui m'a lâché hier être amoureux de moi. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Tu attends quoi de moi exactement? Quel genre de réponse?

- ça, je comptais sur toi pour trouver à ma place.

- Je suis dans ta tête petit frère. Je suis un peu comme ta conscience. C'est à toi de trouver la réponse que tu cherches, je ne peux pas te l'offrir comme ça ce serait trop facile. Tu l'aimes?

- Non. À la limite je le tolère dans ma vie parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement. Et encore il m'énerve au plus au point. Et son cœur qui bat à vitesse inhumaine ça me casse les oreilles.

- Et si son cœur battait comme ça qu'en ta présence Derek?

- C'est ma faute donc c'est ça?

- Non pas ta faute, enfin pas directement. Mais ce serait par rapport à toi que son cœur bat si vite.

- Et je peux faire quoi pour changer ça?

- Y a deux possibilités petit frère. Soit, tu as des sentiments et tu le lui dis tout simplement soit, tu n'en as pas et tu le lui dis aussi.

- Mais ça va lui briser le cœur non? Je vais pas l'envoyer bouler comme ça.

- Mais pas l'envoyer bouler crétin. Tu peux lui parler gentiment, lui dire que tu es touché mais que tu n'as pas de sentiment pour lui, c'est tout. Il s'en remettra, tu sais. Et il passera sûrement à autre chose dans quelques temps, à moins que tu ne sois l'amour de sa vie et qu'il soit amoureux pour toujours.

- Merci Laura, c'est fou comme tu m'aide. Pas mieux qu'Isaac ou Peter. J'en attendais plus de toi.

Laura fit un sourire malicieux.

- Tu ferrais mieux de te réveiller et d'aller ouvrir à la personne qui frappe à ta porte depuis cinq minutes.

Derek se réveilla en sursaut, faillit tomber du canapé, se frotta les cheveux énergiquement et finit par se lever pour aller ouvrir.


	3. Chapter 3

- On va aller retrouver Scott à la cafétéria et on va faire comme si tout allait bien jusqu'à 14 heures. Ce ne sera pas long.

- Tu m'as vu ce matin, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire comme si de rien n'était?

- Tu as une tête affreuse, mais un peu de maquillage peut arranger.

- Lydia, je ne suis pas une fille.

''Oui, il était amoureux d'un homme, mais il ne fallait pas abuser non plus''. Ils sortirent de la classe en regardant de tous côtés. Pas âme qui vive dans le couloir. Ils entrèrent à la cafétéria et se vinrent vers la table de Scott.

- Ben, vous étiez ou?

- On devait parler d'un sujet de chimie. répondit Lydia en souriant de son air supérieur que tout le monde lui connaissait bien.

Vraiment, il aurait dû rester amoureux de la jolie rousse, enfin blonde vénitienne pour être précis. Comment avait-il pu virer de Lydia à Derek? Rien à voir l'un avec l'autre en plus. Aucun point commun même pas un tout petit peu. Passer comme ça entre deux extrêmes, ça déstabilise un tant soit peu quand même. Il se souvenait qu'une nuit en se faisant plaisir tout seul il avait pensé à Lydia et puis la fois d'après, même ambiance, même geste, mais il avait pensé à Derek. Le choc avait failli le faire hurler, mais il savait que son père était à la maison. Il avait mis du temps à s'en remettre et n'avait rien osé faire pendant quelque temps. Mais les hormones avaient vite repris le dessus et il s'était finalement bien vite fait au fait de fantasmer sur Derek. Après tout il le voyait presque tous les jours, impossible de fermer les yeux sur son corps, son visage, ses cheveux, sa barbe, ses yeux (heu déjà parler des yeux?), bref lui tout entier. Presque tout entier, il y a quand même une partie de lui qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Toute la région sous le pantalon. ''Ben bon avec ce genre de pensées, il n'était pas dans la merdre, lui simple humain, simple adolescent fonctionnant à l'adrénaline et aux hormones, qu'avait-il pour lutter contre ça?''

Tout à coup il se rendit compte d'un truc. Il était bien vers Scott, vers la table, et… vers la table pas assit à table et un problème gênant faisait rire le lycée entier. Stiles ferma les yeux très forts et puis… il tomba dans les pommes et se réveilla aux toilettes avec Scott penché sur lui.

* * *

><p>Quand Derek ouvrit la porte du loft, il se crut totalement fou.<p>

- Peter? Tu es… libéré?

- Ne dis pas de sottises voyons, Derek. Tu devrais savoir pourquoi je suis là.

- J'ai plusieurs idées. Me tuer, me rendre fou, m'attirer dans tes filets pour tuer Scott, me…

- ça va arrêtes avec ça. Je suis là parce que tu penses à moi ou tu rêves peut-être vas savoir.

- Mais…ça fait comme dans ce conte de gosses que racontait maman où un homme aigri reçoit trois visites à Noël.

- Oh là tu vas chercher trop loin là. On n'est pas dans un conte, tu as plus cinq ans. C'est juste ta conscience qui se matérialise.

- Tu es venu me dire quelque chose d'important ou juste me rendre vraiment fou?

- Tu as du café?

- Putain même dans ma tête, tu es un drogué de café.

- De ton café, nuance. Bon si je suis là, je pense que je dois t'aider?

- Je te préviens que Laura n'a pas réussi au contraire.

- C'est quoi le problème?

- Je te l'ai dit hier.

- Un truc genre… Stiles? Oui je vois, 17 ans, cheveux bruns, yeux de miel et bouche toujours ouverte et oh… oui je me souviens: amoureux de toi. Le grand méchant loup, le grand Derek Hale que rien n'atteint, que rien n'impressionne, que rien n'émeut.

- Ce n'est pas moi du tout.

- Ah oui pardon, c'est ce que tu fais croire en fait. Le vrai tableau est différent. J'avais oublié le loup romantique presque fleur bleue, humble et qui pète de trouille parce qu'on lui annonce qu'on l'aime.

- Tu es sûr que tu es venu m'aider?

- Sans aucun doute. Peter fit un grand sourire et puis disparu et Derek se réveilla pour de vrai, tomba du canapé et resta un moment allongé par terre sans oser bouger.

* * *

><p>- Je veux mourir maintenant tout de suite, je vais vraiment aller me jeter du haut de la falaise. Tranche-moi la gorge qu'on en finisse et tant pis pour les yeux bleus vite je viens de perdre le tout, tout mini peu de dignité que je possédais. Hier Derek maintenant la trique à la cantine, j'accumule décidément.<p>

- C'est quoi le problème avec Derek? Déjà ce matin, tu m'en as parlé.

Stiles s'arrêta de faire les cent pas dans les toilettes des garçons et regarda son ami d'enfance.'' Et merde, maintenant il devait lui dire, pas le choix.''

- Je… j'ai avoué à Derek être amoureux de lui.

- Et crotte… je dois vingt dollars à Isaac!

''Heu ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu là. ''

- Vingt dollars?

- Oui, il m'avait dit qu'il était sûr que tu flashais sur Derek, j'avais parié qu'il avait tort, j'ai perdu merci Stiles, tu me dois vingt dollars.

- Tu peux aller te faire brosser tes poils de loup-garou à la brosse en métal ouais. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais demandé?

- C'est ta vie privée si tu veux m'en parlers je t'écoutes mais je vais pas te demander: eh mec sest-ce que par hasard tu ne serais pas raide dingue de Derek Hale?

Stiles esquissa un sourire puis partit dans un éclat de rire et Scott l'imita.

- Tu es vraiment amoureux?

- Un peu, tout petit…..… bon oui complètement!

- Bens on n'est pas la merde mon vieux.

- Y a pire que juste ça, je lui ai dit hier après la réunion et je crois que la réunion d'aujourd'hui, c'est le seul prétexte qu'il a trouvé pour parler avec moi. Mais je vais prendre les devants et passer le voir chez lui avant que vous veniez. Stiles Stilinski n'est pas un trouillard. J'ai fait une connerie j'assume.

- C'était pour ça que tu m'as demandé si je viendrai à ton enterrement. Je pige maintenant.

* * *

><p>Comme plus personne n'était venu parler à Derek, il finit par se dire qu'il était réellement réveillé. ''Oui, bon Peter lui avait rappelé qui il était en vrai et ce qu'il essayait de paraître devant les gens et Laura lui avait embrouillé la tête et le cœur un peu. Serait-ce possible que le cœur de Stiles ne batte effectivement à ce rythme de démence que quand l'ado se trouvait près de lui. Pourquoi? … Ben oui l'amour imbécile de loup, il l'avait dit clairement''. Ça ne répondait pas à sa question, pourquoi? Pourquoi le garçon était amoureux, avec tout ce que Derek montrait de négatif comment il pouvait l'aimer? Peut-être parce que Stiles avait vu au-delà de l'apparence, que lui seul avait cherché à le connaître, lui seul avait cherché à lui faire confiance sans rien demander en retour. Lui seul avait fait attention à lui sans lui demander de s'inquiéter à son tour. Lui rien que lui. Ce gosse immature et bruyant de 17 ans, qu'il avait rencontré par hasard dans la forêt un après-midi banal où ils n'auraient pas dû se trouver là ni l'un ni l'autre.<p>

Derek était touché réellement de savoir que Stiles avait pu voir au-delà de sa carapace qui il était vraiment. Qu'il pouvait être autre chose qu'un loup hargneux qui menaçait de couper des têtes à tout va. Et lui il n'avait jamais rien fait pour Stiles juste comme ça, il y avait toujours eu quelque chose derrière, soit un besoin de sauver sa vie, ou d'avoir des informations sur quelque chose ou... la liste était longue. Au final, il ne valait pas mieux qu'un Jackson ou qu'une Lydia (ancien-modèle) qui avaient été impitoyables avec ce pauvre Stiles qui avait déjà bien assez souffert dans sa vie. Le loup soupira, s'assit à sa table et reprit sa feuille et son crayon laissés en plan et écrivit. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le dire, alors pour une fois il savait que c'était une bonne décision. La meilleure depuis des lustres, prise avec le cœur et uniquement avec le cœur.

* * *

><p>''Stiles,<p>

Je n'ai pas su quoi dire et je n'ai pas su quoi penser sur le moment. J'ai même paru m'en ficher peut-être en m'en allant bêtement. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les réactions émotionnelles. Ta déclaration m'a fait plaisir vraiment, elle m'a touchée, elle m'a émue. Tu as bien du courage, je t'assure. Tu devrais être un modèle pour beaucoup de monde. Je t'apprécie énormément, mais mes sentiments envers toi restent purement amicaux, sincères mais amicaux. Je tenais à te le dire parce que tu mérites cette réponse que j'aurai dû te donner directement.

J'ai réfléchi, mais je ne comprends pas bien ce qui te fait ressentir de tels sentiments à mon égard, mais j'ai envie de me dire que si tu les ressens c'est que j'en vaux quand même un peu la peine.

Merci.''

* * *

><p>L'ado vint avec le reste de la meute à l'heure prévue. Derek ne se cacha même pas et lui tendit la lettre que Stiles lut directement dans un coin. Derekt le vit essuyer quelques larmes, replié la lettre et la mettre doucement dans sa poche. Puis l'ado s'était tourné vers lui et lui avait juste souri en chuchotant: Merci Derek, tu sais moi j'ai vu et je sais qui tu es vraiment!<p>

Derek en resta troublé un bon moment. Laura, Peter, Isaac tous avaient eu raison finalement!

* * *

><p>Et Isaac fut encore plus fier d'avoir eu raison le jour où quelques mois plus tard Derek lui avait téléphoné pour lui dire qu'il venait le voir avec quelqu'un. Et à l'aéroport Stiles lui avait tendu vingt dollars avec un grand sourire en disant: de la part de Scott!<p>

FIN


End file.
